The Holowen Goast
The Holowen Goast is the third episode of the second season, and the thirteenth episode overall of The Nekci Menij Show. It has had over 90,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. It is the first ever themed special, celebrating Halloween, which occurred two days prior to its premiere. It is also the first ever episode to have its own unique title sequence and theme music, which was created by the show's regular composer Roman Stone. Mile Sires makes her debut in this edition, while Lol' Kem makes her first posthumous appearance, having passed away in the previous episode. Plot The flop quens are celebrating Halloween by dressing up in costume. Gags goes to Krely's house trick or treating dressed as the devil, but when Krely shuts the door on Gags, she sets it on fire. Brinty has decided to mark the occasion by throwing a party. She becomes concerned when no-one makes it on time, but eventually Adole, Medoner, Nekci and Gags arrive, as well as Xtine, even though she wasn't invited. Nekci informs Gags that she thinks there's a ghost chasing her, but Gags rubbishes the idea, insisting that there's 'no such thing'. The party welcomes Kety and Jasy, who says that Nekci looks 'white as a shit'. She tells the pair her story, but Medoner insists there's no ghosts there, as Share joins them. Having had a disagreement with Medoner, XTine is hiding in a closet, listening to her hit single Beautiful. Looking for somewhere to hide from the ghost, Nekci finds her, and explains what's happening. XTine comes to believe Nekci's story when she spots the spectre outside, and they head off in search of an explanation. As Medoner and Share throw shade at each other, Mile arrives at the bash, while Brinty takes orders for more booze. Meanwhile, Nekci and XTine arrive at the graveyard and discover that Kem's corpse has been dug up. Rhenna appears and joins their quest to find the ghost, getting them to stop at Tesco for the extra alcohol first. They soon arrive back at Brinty's house amidst a powercut, and scared of the prospect of meeting a real ghost, the group nominates Nekci and Medoner to go down to the basement and turn the electricity back on. They make it downstairs, only to discover that Merier has secretly built a special machine which will resurrect Kem in an attempt to end Nekci's career. When Nekci asks about the ghost she and XTine saw, Merier says it was probably just her in her lab coat. She promptly powers up the machine, but her plan is thwarted when Gags crashes through the roof from above and destroys it. Merier concedes defeat and leaves everyone to enjoy the rest of the night. Extras Gags is shown after the episode as her alter ego 'Princess High The Cannabis Queen' promoting the upcoming premiere of Nekci's new music video for 'The Borbz'. Quotes *"Hey brint brint wots popin, hop u stoked up on hard cendy cus my suger is roar tonite" ''- Medoner arrives at Brinty's Halloween party'' *"Nekci dis is the gost, wooooooo. Help ur talantid frend promo her recerd nd i wil lev u in peas, woooooo" ''- Xtine pretends she's been possessed to boost sales of Letis'' *"Yeh i no, it was manegemants ider" ''- Rhenna's werehavubinwolf costume is met with silence'' *"Has any1 got a mach, we can lite Rhennas breth" ''- Medoner comes up with a solution for the powercut'' Real life references "This is a story about a girl..." --"Lucky" (Youtube) Hard Candy '' Mother G.O.A.T (Youtube) ''The Singles Collection, and "Radar" flopping. "Beautiful" "dusty old spellbook" can be read as a reference to [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCFRd1vnK-0 The Witches Of Eastwick (Youtube)] or to "Gypsys Tramps And Thieves" (Youtube). Cher in her 20s and... somewhat later. Tesco is a British megamart, analagous to WalMart in the US. Unlike Walmart, they sell their own brand of value vodka. Character's costumes (in order of appearance) Devilgags.png|Ladey Gags (devil) Brint.png|Brinty Spreas (witch) Xtine.png|Xtine (Pumpkin) Adole.png|Adole (Vampire) Medoner.png|Medoner (Hard Candy) Satelit.png|Ladey Gags (Mother G.O.A.T.) Nekci.png|Nekci Menij (Va Va Voom) Kety.png|Kety Perr (Catwoman) Jasy j.png|Jasy J (Knife-hair) Share.png|Share (Police) Mile.png|Mile Sires (Nekci Menij) Rhenna.png|Rhenna (werehavubinwolf) B.png|Bayonse (spiderman) Ke@$h£r.png|Ke@$h£r (blue/white) Merier.png|Merier Care (Doctor) Looolkem.png|Lol' Kem (Zombie) Weedga.png|Ladey Gags (Weed leaves) Kerly hoolsen.png|Kerly Roolind (not used) External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 13 - The Holowen Goast on YouTube Category:Episodes